


Tales from Our Past

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small thing based on a prompt that Nick (ryanthepowerbottomguy) posted on xyr Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales from Our Past

> **_"i like to imagine an immortal au where they all know that each other is immortal, but nobody knows how old the others are – mostly because it’s kind of rude, asking a person’s age like that, and they may all be gangsters but they have manners. they weren’t raised in barns, after all (except for the fact that some of them might have been)_ **
> 
> **_but it comes up one day, when alcohol is flowing freely and has emboldened gavin’s curiosity, so he asks them where they were from, how old they were – how they died that first time. and nobody’s really into it until ryan looks over at michael with a grin and tells the others of the coliseum fighter he’d run away with. and they all get into it, telling stories, except for ray. ray has been suspiciously quiet this whole time and when gavin asks him what his first name was, ray shrugs._ **
> 
> **_ray shrugs and says his name has always been ray because he only died the first time about ten years ago, and maybe the others know it’s a lie but maybe they don’t. and ray doesn’t tell them the truth because maybe he doesn’t remember it anymore. maybe it’s been so long for him that his birth name, his original family, have been lost to time and the fickleness of memory. maybe he says he’s always been ray because he can’t –won’t – remember a time before this, a time before heists and laughter and five lovers who are as time-worn as he is. maybe eventually he’ll tell them the fleeting, fractured memories he does have of his first life. but then again, maybe he won’t."_ **

 

This is the prompt that I found on Nick's Tumblr. It was more of xem doing a headcanon but I decided to make a full blown one shot about it. SO, here it goes.


End file.
